fracasado
by MomoKurosaki04
Summary: Ichigo se siente como un fracasado después de perder sus poderes de shinigami, Aizen escapó de su prisión y Grimmjow es su ángel guarián y y le ayudará a recuperar sus poderes, Ulquiorra es el ángel de Inoue. soy mala en esto pasen y lean mejor.


**Bl****each es de Tite Kubo**

**Fracasado **

**Capitulo I fracasado**

Ichigo Kurosaki es estudiante de último año de la preparatoria de Karakura High. Ichigo a diferencia de otros jóvenes de su edad, no pasaba por los típicos problemas habituales para un joven de diecisiete años, el amor, la escuela, los amigos, eso eran niñerías, cosa de juego para él, ya que para la desgracia de Ichigo la vida seguía complicándosele y ensañándosele cada vez más. Se le tornaba cada vez más difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida, la que siempre había deseado y añorado con toda su alma.

Ya que habían pasado diecisiete meses desde que terminó la guerra de invierno con la victoria de los shinigamis. Motivo por el cuál Ichigo perdió todos sus poderes de shinigami. Y tenía una vida tranquila, la que siempre quiso tener.

Pero si era la vida que deseaba con desesperación, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil para él? Ichigo no lo entendía hace más de diecisiete meses, si le habrían dicho que perdería su capacidad para ver fantasmas y los poderes de Shinigami que obtuvo de Rukia, Ichigo habría sido el hombre más feliz del universo, hubiera hecho una fiesta a tan emotiva, por tan especial acontecimiento, pero ahora todo era diferente, él haría una fiesta descomunal si pudiera recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami, los quería de regreso, no lo podían dejar sin ellos, él sabía que eso pasaría, era el precio a pagar por su victoria, pero recuperarlos era una de las cosas que más ansiaba Ichigo, por ilógico y raro que se escuchara.

Ya que lo único que le dolía y afectaba al joven Kurosaki, era que ya no tenía el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos. Sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, al idiota de su viejo, como le dice a su padre, a sus amigos pero en especial había una joven de cabello anaranjado, llamada Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo estaba desesperado con la idea de que fueran otra vez por Inoue y él no la podría rescatar por que ya no tenía poderes. Esa idea de ver lastimada o peor aún, perder a Inoue le volvía loco, desesperado, pero sobretodo frustrado, le hacía sentirse como un fracasado.

Ichigo entró a su salón miró por la ventana, todos los días eran iguales, muy simples, demasiados aburridos para él, suspiró derrotado se sentía como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, jamás se había puesto a pensar en su futuro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que sería de su vida, ya que pensó que moriría en batalla o algo similar, primero lo hicieron adaptarse a un mundo lleno de locos, extraños y raros Shinigamis sicópatas y ahora le daban una patada en el trasero abandonándolo por completo, pero al decir verdad a Ichigo solo le importaba en un lugar donde estuviera cercas de la mujer que amaba su nombre: Orihime Inoue, pero que esperanzas tenía si ni siquiera era capaz de llamarla por su nombre, en definitiva Ichigo se sentía fatal, todo un fracasado.

Inoue al llegar a su salón de clases, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver a Ichigo sentado en su pupitre, con la mirada perdida mirando al horizonte, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó como Orihime le contemplaba maravillada su persona. Ichigo cada día que pasaba se volvía más guapo, pero sobretodo más masculino, pero también más frío de cómo acostumbraba ser, ya que antes conversaban y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cuando él era un shinigami sustituto, ya que cuando dejó de serlo Ichigo ya no era el mismo, se notaba que la estaba pasando fatal, ¿sería qué Ichigo amaba a Rukia? Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¿la extrañaba tanto, que hasta se volvió indiferente? ¿Ichigo preferiría estar a lado de la shinigami, que a su lado? Eran algunas de las dudas que desde hace diecisiete meses atormentaban a Orihime, ella se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a Kurosaki, lo único que ella podía hacer era volverse más fuerte para protegerlo como hasta ahora, ya que como Ichigo venció a Aizen todos pensaban que si le vencían, sería como derrotar al más grande prodigio y enemigo del Seireitei.

Por eso Orihime, Chad e inclusive Ishida, aún que lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, se preocupaba por el bienestar de Ichigo, claro que para admitirlo al Quincy tendría que torturar hasta la muerte para reconocerlo o de varías perforadoras petroleras para llegar a su corazón, y poder sacar aunque sea un poco lo mucho que apreciaba al ex shinigami sustituto.

Inoue amaba tanto …demasiado a Ichigo, que él ni siquiera se lo podría imaginar. Tantas veces le había visto así de afectado, desde la guerra de invierno que Orihime tenía deseos de estar a su lado, acercarse a él consolarlo, darle apoyo y animo, acunarlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que le amaba, que le protegería con su vida, que ahora le tocaba a ella cuidar de él, rescatarlo como le tantas veces lo había hecho.

Orihime quería ser más que su amiga, quería ser su confidente, ya que si no podía ser el amor de su vida, sería la mejor y las mas incondicional de las amigas que un chico podría desear, haría hasta milagros por él, por volver a ver al Kurosaki-Kun del que se enamoró, pero era inútil cada vez que trataba de acercársele se paralizaba, era como si algo le impidiera ir a lado de Ichigo, tal vez sea la timidez que sentía al estar cercas de Ichigo, ya que con solo mirarle su corazón empezaba a latir con violencia, no era capaz de razonar, se olvidaba de todo inclusive de que ella existía solo le importaba el hombre que le robó sus corazón y sus suspiros, Ichigo Kurosaki era lo primero y lo último que habitaba en la cabeza de la chica de ojos grises. Pero un fuerte abrazo que recibió la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. La persona que la abrazó era Chizuru.

-¡Buenos días, mi hermosa Hime!, ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer más hermosa del universo?- Le alcanzó a dar un leve besó en la mejilla, ya que su intención fue besarla en la boca pero Tatsuki la detuvo a tiempo, desviando el beso y le dio de lleno en la mejilla.

-Deja en paz a Orihime o te juro que te mando a la enfermería ¿Cuándo aprenderás? -Le reprochó y cuestionó enojada.

-No deberías ser tan dura y cruel conmigo, mira para ti también hay besitos.- Chizuru besó a Tatsuki en la mejilla muy cercas de sus labios, si no fue porque Tatsuki alcanzó a ver sus crueles intenciones y viró la cara a tiempo, la habría besado.

Orihime abrazó a tiempo a Tatsuki que estaba furiosa antes de que golpeara a Chizuru. Pero Chizuru no mostró arrepentimiento alguno, si no que sonrío con picardía y le cerró el ojo muy coqueta.

-¡Ves Tatsuki, hay amor para las dos!-Comentó con la mejillas sonrosadas- mi sueño es pasar una noche con mi hermosa Hime y contigo, -suspiró esperanzada.

A Tatsuki le estaba saliendo un tic en el ojo, eso era el colmo del descaro, Orihime en cambio le sonrió con esa infinita dulzura y bondad característica de ella. Ya que sabía que Chizuru solo jugaba jamás les haría algo malo, Chizuru se emocionó más ya que por eso tener aunque sea un beso de su Hime era su propósito de ese año, Tatsuki no golpeó a Chizuru si no a Orihime, pero claro con delicadeza.

-No le des ilusiones o esperanzas, que ya luego no le puedo desinflar su ego-. Le reprendió con voz fuerte y firme.

-No me gusta que pelen. -Se defendió Orihime.

-Eso dile a la loca acosadora está, -dijo señalándola con el dedo, pero antes de que Chizuru pudiera replicarle a Tatsuki, la puerta del salón se abrió y entró el nuevo príncipe del colegio.

Era guapo, culto, buen deportista, incluso sobrepasaba a Ishida en estudios dejando en segundo lugar, al Quincy. Su nombre Tsukishima Shîkurô.

Tsukishima era delgado y alto, de cabello negro y despeinado, tiene una cicatriz que lleva al lado izquierdo de su ojo izquierdo y llega a su frente, siempre carga con él un pequeño libro, que no lo deja para nada. El sueño de todas propiedad de nadie.

Todas las chicas suspiraron por la llegada del príncipe, siempre de carácter tranquilo, a veces un poco molesto según sus compañeros varones, ya que se creía superior a todos, Tsukishima los ignoró campalmente, miró fijamente a Ichigo. Ambos cruzaron una mirada de ¿antipatía? Furiosa y molesta.

En eso Ichigo desvió su mirada del príncipe y miró como Inoue, Chad e Ishida abandonaron deprisa el salón de clases, Tsukishima miró burlescamente a Ichigo, ya que observó como apretó el puño e intentó alcanzar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué harás? Nada solo eres un estorbo, un maldito fracasado que no sirve para nada.

Sus palabras pararon en seco a Ichigo, él ya había notado como le miraba, como le hablaba pero jamás pensó que supiera de los asuntos de los hollow. Eso lo enfureció más y le gritó a todo pulmón:

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Más de lo que te imaginas, que por tu culpa Orihime, siempre anda lastimada o en peligro por salvarte. Sabes no entiendo el porqué se preocupa por ti, si eres un fracasado.- Escupió las palabras con veneno.

Dejando paralizado a Ichigo, se imaginó a Inoue herida y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora si estaba histérico y colérico, quería ir ayudar a sus amigos, sin importar que le ocurriera a él.

-Repite lo que dijiste.- Ichigo le tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-Que eres un fracasado, que no sirve para nada, Karin esta entrenando para ser una maldita shinigami sustituta solo para salvarte. -En su voz se reflejaba el odio y desprecio que sentía por los shinigamis.

Ichigo ya sabía que Karin iba con Urahara, pero jamás se imaginó que el maldito sombrerero loco y pervertido estuviera entrenando a su hermana, ¿una shinigami? No podía Karin hacerlo, eso era muy peligroso, de pronto le pasó por la mente de Ichigo la imagen de los cuerpos sin vida de Inoue y de Karin, dejándolo pasmado y espantado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso de mi hermana? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?- Ichigo le golpeó en el rostro, sacándole una fina línea de sangre de su perfecta boca.

-Ya te daré respuestas, solo te diré que a mí lo único que me importa es que tu hermana este bien.

-¿Qué quieres con Karin? ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella? -Le gritó furioso, estaba histérico, no solo lo llamó fracasado, si no que se metió con algo sagrado para él su Inoue y su hermana.

Pero lo ignoró por completo, Ichigo volteó y se asombró de ver que sus compañeros estaban congelados, no se movía, Ichigo sintió que eran de estatuas en vez de seres humanos vivos.

-¿Qué les hiciste, maldito?

-Es una de mis habilidades, no les pasa nada, así ellos no notaran la ausencia de los demás.

-¿Eres un shinigami? -Preguntó atónito, ya estas alturas nada le sorprendería.

-No, odio a los shinigamis, con toda mi alma. Me voy si no tus amigos morirán los están atacando seis espadas. -Habló con naturalidad, inclusive con frialdad.

Como si fuera algo normal, nada importante y delicado para él. Pero para Ichigo era vital, se odiaba y despreciaba como jamás lo había hecho. Se sintió tan impotente como el día que murió su madre y no pudo ayudarla. Tembló de ira, era tanta la rabía que sentía, que se tragó su bilis, que subía por su garganta lastimándolo.

-¿Seis espadas? ¡Imposible!-. El rostro de Ichigo se puso tan pálido como el de un fantasma.

-Algo pasó en el Seireitei. -Le avisó su voz fue neutra, sin emoción alguna.

-¿Qué pasó?- Ichigo estuvo apunto de salir del salón pero Tsukishima se lo impidió.

-Solo eras un estorbo que parte de que eres un incordio y ertes un fracasado, ¿no te quedo claro?

-Maldito seas, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, mientras mis amigos pelean contra esos monstruos.

-Si vas solo harás que se desconcentren, aparte de pelear con ellos deberán protegerte como el bebé que eres. Quédate aquí. -Le ordenó con voz fría.

Tsukishima salió volando por los aires y fue a impactarse a la pared, Ichigo viró su rostro y vio con sorpresa quién lo lanzó, podía verlo perfectamente, pero ¿Cómo era posible, si él estaba muerto? Era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Pero no era el mismo, no tenía su aspecto de espada, era como el de un humano, mismo cabello y ojos azules, la misma sonrisa cínica de siempre. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿ acaso estaba delirando? Ichigo se preguntó, ya que notó que tenía el traje de un shinigami, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-La única persona que le puede decir a éste estúpido fracasado soy yo, si lo vuelves a hacer te mataré ¿te quedo claro? -Habló y amenazó con su voz cínica, déspota y sádica que lo caracterizaban. -Y tú fracasado ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer con tal de devolverte tus poderes?- Le señaló con altanería, aparte le habló con superioridad, como si le hablara a un vil e insignificante gusano.

El asombró que sentía Ichigo, hace unos momento cambió por completo, ahora quería matar a ese imbécil y fanfarrón, deseaba borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía su rostro.

-Anda fracasado, que no tengo todo el día, mira que ahí afuera andan masacrando a todos los perdedores de tus amigos, solo te juntas con pura basura ¿lo sabías? -Era cada vez más arrogante su voz.

-Lo que quieras, podría vender mi alma al Diablo.- Contestó Ichigo desesperado.

-¡Al Diablo no! ¡solo a mí!.- Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo? Arqueó la ceja indignado, menudo ego se cargaba ese perdedor, como pensaba Ichigo, si no estuviera tan desesperado, le diría que se metiera su ego por donde le cupiera.

-No, yo soy ¡MEJOR Y M-ÁS SEXY! Que el mismo Diablo.

-Te diré que lo dudo mucho, pero si tú lo dices, lo seguiré dudando, anda mueve que no tengo todo el maldito día. -Le bramó con fiereza Ichigo con ceño fruncido, y le habló en el mismo tono altanero que Grimmjow usó con él.

-¡Maldito mocoso!, ¡maldito bocazas!, dame tu mano.

Ichigo obedeció, sin saber porqué sintió que no lo traicionaría, en la mente de Ichigo, había tres principales motivos a hacer.

Primero: Salvar a sus amigos.

Segundo: partirle la cara a Tsukishima y a Grimmjow.

Tercera: exigir explicaciones.

Ahora resultaba que de la nada Grimmjow era un shinigami, y que Don patético perfecto príncipe, le hablaba de tú a su amada, y sabía algo de su hermana, esos dos conocería la ira del más grande Shinigami en la historia, ya que él llegó hasta donde los demás no pudieron llegar.

Ichigo vio que Grimmjow sacó una pequeña daga, le cortó la muñeca a Ichigo y después a él mismo, mezcló ambas sangres, un circulo de un reiatsu poderoso los rodeó, el cuerpo de Ichigo empezó a temblar por la fuerte pero cálido reiatsu, que le envolvía como un mini tornado domesticado pero poderoso, sintió unas llamaradas de fuego, que ardía sin control dentro de él, sentía que le lanzaran rayos de luz y calor, eran cada vez equilibrado y perfecto el reiatsu que Ichigo sentía. Una ola de inmenso poder lo volvió a sacudir, su corazón se agitó, latió tan fuerte empezó a sentir el reiatsu de Inoue y los demás eso le hizo sonreír.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se anchó al ver a su zanpakutô Zangetsu (Luna cortante).

-¡Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte-! Le saludó efusivamente Ichigo.

Zangetsu asintió con la cabeza en señal de que le reconocía, y que ya habían hecho otra vez conexión.

-Espero que tus habilidades, no se hubieran estropeado, si no tendré que buscarme otro amo, digno de poseerme.- Habló con su voz grave y fría, pero en la comisura de sus labios se formó una sonrisa, demostrando que le alegraba verlo de nuevo.

-¡Ah, no, de ninguna maldita manera va a suceder!- Habló firmemente con la arrogancia y orgullo que caracterizaba a Ichigo.

Tomó a Zangetsu liberando su Shikai y Bankai, demostrando que los seguía dominándolos a la perfección.

-Getsuga Tenshô (Colmillo lunar que penetra el cielo), Mugetzu (Cielo sin luna), forma Getsuga (Colmillo de la luna), Getsuga tenshô final (Colmillo de la Luna que penetra en el cielo definitivo), Kuroi Getsuga (Colmillo de la Luna negra), Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales que Cortan la Luna).- Gritó cada una de su Bankai, sin importar el orden, las gritó según le aparecían en la mente.

Zangetsu sonrió y habló con voz un poco más relajada:

-Te falta mucho todavía, ya han pasado meses de inactividad, ahora vas a entrenar más duro, para ser digno de ser mi portador.

-Eso haré, jamás pensé decir esto, pero me encanta la idea de volver a tener poderes de shinigami.

Pero al recuperar sus poderes de shinigami también recuperaba a su "amado y venerado" Hollow Ogichi, sonrió de forma macabra y se acercó al Rey, para observarlo mejor. Ichigo no se percató de su presencia y habló en voz alta:

-Debo ir a partirle la cara a esos bichos raros y sicópatas, ¿por qué a mí me siguen los locos?. -Suspiró derrotado iba a hablarle de nuevo a Zangetsu pero la voz de su hollow se lo impidió.

-Y ¿Qué esperabas mi Rey? Si solo la gente rara se te acerca.

-Hay no otra vez tú, joder tan bien que estaba sin escucharte. Sigue sin hablarme.-Le recriminó Ichigo a la molesta voz dentro de su mundo interior que era nada más que su Hollow Ogichi. Esté salió de las sombras y solo sonrió macabramente ante las palabras de su Rey, como le solía llamar a Ichigo.

-¿No me extrañaste? Por que yo a ti si, mi Rey, es tan divertido conversar contigo. -Comentó con sarcasmo y con voz macabra.

Ya que es un acto instintivo de Ogichi joder a Ichigo, ya que si pudiera jodería a más personas, lo haría como el buen Hollow que es. Ya que es por naturaleza ser crueles con su prójimo, inclusive con los de su especie, tal vez sería un sello distintivo de los Hollow, una especie de marca registrada el ser crueles, malos y odiar a todo el mundo inclusive a si mismos, y si pudieran se matarían y arrancarían la cabeza al mínimo roce o diferencia, que cometieran, para irritar o molestarse .

Y para la mala suerte de Ichigo, Ogichi era especialista en volverlo loco y desquiciarlo a más no poder. Además enarcó una ceja y lo miró de una forma que habría dejado a cualquier persona como piedra. Pero para Ichigo era el pan de cada día soportarlo ya que lo único bueno de esos meses fue no soportar a Ogichi. Quién lo sigue mirando como si supiera que ganó de ante mano la guerra de joder a Ichigo, como otra batalla al cuál su rey perdería como siempre ante él.

-Si, ¿quieres Rey, los puedo matar a todos en segundos?

-No, cállate ¿Por qué no te mueres?

-Porque sin mí, tú no eres nada Rey. Solo basura que lame los zapatos de los malditos shinigamis.

Ogichi habló con tanto rencor, desprecio y odio hacía los shinigamis. A Ogichi le dolió que Ichigo se sacrificará por salvarlos. Así que como su Rey no valoraba su cuerpo. Ogichi no descansaría hasta hacerlo suyo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó irritado Ichigo.- Ya tuve suficiente de ti, lárgate fuera de mi mente.- Le ordenó y exigió.

Apenas habían cruzados unas cuantas palabra e Ichigo ya quería matarlo, en cambio Ogichi sonrió malévolamente, ante la cara de su Rey.

-No, lastima para ti, pero me tendrás que soportar. Rey. Quiero tu cuerpo, tal como lo prometiste.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-A parte de perdedor, estúpido e imbécil, sordo. Quiero tu cuerpo lo prometiste Rey. Me los das por las buenas o por las malas.- Le amenazó con voz letal y asesina.

-No, nunca lo haré.-Quien se molestó por la voz de su Hollow. Ya que en cierta forma Ichigo admitía que le debía muchas veces la victoria de sus peleas a Ogichi y hasta ahora cayó en la cuenta de que fue un error haberle prometido dejarlo usar su cuerpo. Lo prometió en un acto de desesperación, además sabía que se irían sus poderes de shinigami, jamás pensó que los volvería a obtener.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Rey, solo te estoy avisando.

-No, puedes hacerlo. Lo hice en un intentó de desesperación.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? Eres débil, un mediocre, fracasado, bueno para nada. me suplicaste ayuda y ahora quiero mi recompensa.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidas?

-¡Perdedor!. Me da asco pensar que estoy dentro de un maldito fracasado como tú Rey.

-No soy un perdedor, deberías obedecerme, soy tu maestro.

-¿Tú mi maestro? ¿yo respetarte? No me hagas reír. Rey eres tan divertido como patético.

-Maldito seas, no te daré mi cuerpo maldito enfermo mental.

-Me halagan tus comentarios, me hacen llorar, ¿es todo, son tus mejores insultos? Sabes hasta un niño de kinder sabe insultar mejor que tú.

-¿Para que quieres mi cuerpo?

-Hicimos un trató y quiero que lo respetes Rey, si no que mal por ti, me das lastima.

-Respóndeme.- Le exigió Ichigo.

-Mi Rey todavía no entiendes soy yo, el que manda no tú. Tú no tienes ni voz, ni voto. Lo que yo haga con tu cuerpo es asunto mío, Rey.

-¿Qué haz dicho, maldito?

Ogichi quería seguir diciéndole de cosas pero no tenía tiempo, lo haría después, ahorita tenía Ichigo cosas más importantes que hacer, ya luego seguiría torturando a Ichigo.

-Ya te puedes ir ayudar a los fracasos, luego vuelvo por tu cuerpo. -Volvió a sonreír - y a lo más importante tirarme a Inoue, que buen sea puesto esa chica.

-Nunca, ¡Ogichi maldito cabrón te mataré lo juro! Ya que apenas le iba a decir sus verdades y el muy desgraciado se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ichigo creyó que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero en realidad pasó un minuto. Le bastó un minuto querer matar a su hollow.

-¿Cómo hiciste para devolverme mis poderes? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si dices una estupidez que no responda mis respuestas date por muerto.

-Estamos de malas, de seguro Ogichi, ya te dio su bienvenida. Sonrió con satisfacción, pero Ichigo le borró la sonrisa de un golpe en la cara.

-Que hables. -Le exigió.-

-Soy como dicen los humanos tu ángel guardián, he venido a ayudarse te suponía que iba devolverte tus poderes, sin nada a cambio, pero era una oportunidad magnifica como para dejarla pasar, hacer un pacto contigo.

Ichigo alzó la ceja, ahora resultaba que ese baboso era su "ángel guardián" de seguro ese pacto no era nada bueno, Ichigo se maldijo a si mismo, por ser tan precipitado y prometer cosas que no quería y mucho menos deseaba hacer, se quería golpear a si mismo.

-En que consiste ese pacto y ¿Cómo que eres mi "ángel"?

-El pacto es simple, debo hacer obras buenas para poder reencarnar o vivir como shinigami, según yo elija y como es una pesadez tú me ayudaras, si fracaso tú y yo nos vamos directo al infierno por toda la eternidad, al más oscuro y doloroso de los infiernos existente.

Habló con voz neutra, ignorando la cara de espanto de Ichigo, quien tenía la mandíbula abierta y con una expresión que hizo feliz a Grimmjow. Ya que para él era normal eso del infierno no le tenía miedo, pero Ichigo por sus creencias humanas era otra cosa.

-Maldito desgraciado! Quién fue "el genio" que te hizo mi ángel guardiana. Para partirle la cara.

Ichigo apretó lo puños, y golpeó la pared en señal de que estaba furioso y deseoso de matar al "genio" ya que tenía suficiente en soportar a su Hollow como para soportar a éste "sicópata".

-El Rey de los shinigamis, ellos al ver que Aizen escapó de su prisión y se cargó a varios shinigamis, nos dijeron que si les ayudábamos, nos darían la reencarnación o ser shinigamis.

Habló como si fuera un tema común y corriente, al cuál no se debía dar importancia, Ichigo estaba cada vez más tenso e histérico que si hace unos minutos deseaba que su vida dejará de ser aburrida y simple, ahora se arrepentía quería algo termino medio, no tan exagerado, pero por dentro estaba feliz de sentir esa adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

-Aizen escapó- su rostro se volvió otro vez pálido, se sintió mareado de repente.

-Sí, su teniente la babosa enana, lo liberó y aniquiló todo el quinto escuadrón para conseguirlo. La ejecutaron y vieras visto los demonios que vinieron por su alma, un espectáculo digno de admirar-Sonrió con arrogancia y con felicidad, de solo recordar ese momento.

-Sus gritos, sus lamentos se escucharon en todo el Seireitei, la mandaron al lugar más cruel y perverso del infierno.

La mente de Ichigo viajo a la batalla de Karakura, y recordó como Tôshirô traspasó a su amiga la teniente de Aizen, y el dolor y la rabia que él sintió, más que preocuparse por la amiga de Tôshirô se preocupó por el propio Tôshirô ya se imaginaba como se encontraría y se sentiría por ese hecho tan lamentable.

-El enano gruñón de pelo blanco la ejecuto, vieras visto Ichigo el desmadre que se hizo en el Seireitei, muerte y destrucción por todos lados, digno de ser grabada y mostrarla como "la peor de las masacres" la destrucción del orgullo de los shinigamis" " traición, amor y masacre" ¿Cuál crees suene mejor?-Preguntó con una sincera alegría por lo ocurrido, a Grimmjow no le importaban los shinigamis, ni sus sentimientos, le encontraba fascinante ese hecho. Ichigo sintió asco por su "ángel" le quería partir la cara por idiota.

-Ninguno ambos enferman ,explícame que diablos esta pasando.

-Pero si te lo acabo de explicar, decide o te explicó con manzanas o con peras, o vas ayudar a los fracasados esos ¿Cuál eliges? -su sarcasmo hizo que Ichigo le golpeara otra vez en el rostro.

-Ayudarlos después aclararemos cuentas tú y yo.

Es simple ellos se encontraban en una especie de limbo, o dimensión deshabitada, ahí solo podían llegar gente que era mala pero con grandes poderes o aptitudes que le pudieran servir al Rey de los shinigamis o al Dios de los infiernos su contra parte.

Ambos les tentaron diciendo que si se inclinaban ante él, y les obedecían les darían lo que desearán. Grimmjow acepto por se enamoró de Ulquiorra y él al enterarse que Aizen escapó aceptó la propuesta del Rey de los shinigamis, ellos debían hacer obras buenas para hacerse humanos, como los verdaderos shinigamis, ya que al ser espadas, hollow, no poseían sentimientos.

Los shinigamis se encargan de guiar a las almas, los del infierno en atormentarlas y tentarlas para que fueran al infierno a ellos no les interesaba lo que pasará en la sociedad de almas.

Ya que se encargaban de condenar, no salvar. De esa manera se accedía al cielo por obras buenas y al infierno en hacer obras malas. Si ellos fracasaban en hacer obras buenas en determinado lapso se irían al infierno, como Ichigo hizo el pacto con Grimmjow si él fracasaba, ambos irían al infierno.

Ulquiorra se hizo el ángel de Inoue, Harribel de Karin, Nnotria de Yuzu y Gin de Ishida.

Ya que el alma de Gin era demasiado valiosa para dejarla reencarnar, lo mandaron a la división cero para servir al Rey. Gin se encargaría de vigilar a los nuevos aliados.

Las personas que liberaron a Aizen lo necesitaban para que les diera poderes de Shinigami, ya que ellos poseían poderes de Fullbring es una habilidad especial que ciertos humanos nacen, con la cual manipular el "alma" de la materia para una variedad de efectos, como usar una bebida para facilitar su consumo o si tiene una afinidad particular con el con un objeto, entonces, Fullbring se puede utilizar para modificar la forma de objeto, como Chad con sus brazos.

-Entonces, cada vez que te ayude seré más fuerte ¿Cuántas misiones debemos hacer? -Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Siete mil novecientas. Que no me mires así antes eran ocho mil.-Sonrió con arrogancia ante la cara de espanto e incredulidad de Ichigo.

-¿Todos tienen esa cantidad?-Preguntó casi pasmado por semejante cantidad.

-No ellos tienen dos mil, son el número de alas que tenemos, yo también tenía dos mil, pero como no me iba a dejar mangonear por el estúpido cara de zorro-Gin. Me fue aumentando cada vez más alas. Comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ichigo lo agarró del cuello de su traje de shinigami y lo sacudió como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, cosa que no le hizo la menor gracia a Grimmjow y le golpeó. Ichigo se sorprendió de que no le doliera su golpe.

-¿Por qué no me duele?

-Por que soy tu guardián y por eso no te duele, además tus golpes a mí si me duelen, no lo vuelvas hacer imbécil.

Ichigo lo golpeó varias veces con satisfacción su "ángel" lo miraba con odio.

-Tus poderes de shinigami son débiles por que hasta que yo tenga todas mis alas blancas tu lo recuperaras.- Ahora era su turno de sonreír Ichigo se quedó como piedra, sintió que un balde agua fría cayó sobre de él.

-Ya valí madre, me moriré joven y me iré al infierno- gritó histérico, y Grimmjow sonrió con malicia.

-Y estarás conmigo todo el tiempo.

-¡No! Me niego.

-Y yo tendré tu cuerpo Rey.- Le comentó mentalmente Ogichi. Ichigo en vez de molestarse sonrió.

-¡Ey! ¡Ogichi dame de tu poder! Has algo bueno que no sea molestarme.

-Ves que me necesitas.

-Si por algo eres mi lacayo y yo el Rey, te daré mi cuerpo.

Ogichi sabía que algo tramaba, ya que nunca se lo daría por la buenas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí el día que me muera. Que será en muchos años. Ahora obedéceme y has lo que digo, el día que tú seas el Rey yo te obedeceré hasta entonces no.

-Eso será muy pronto.- En eso Ichigo sintió como un gran reiatsu le cubría, salió su mascara de hollow, sonrió y saltó por la ventana para ayudar a sus amigos.

¿Qué habrá pasado? Momo no será mala, se los aseguro quería explicar todo en este capitulo, pero se me hizo muy largo si le dan su oportunidad explico en próximo que pasó, se llamará el complot de la traición. Ulquiorra será el ángel de Orihime y Tôshirô se va a quedar con Karin. ¿Por qué? Simple después de haber leído Harry Potter, entendí la pareja Hitsu/Karin es como la Gin/Harry ¿Por qué? Ginny y Karin son chicas duras pero no de un modo desagradables, son fuerte, no lloran a cada rato, son maduras para su edad. Tôshirô y Harry son hombres marcados por su pasado, además una amiga es fanática de Hits/Karin ya me convenció a mí me gusta tanto el Ichi/Hime, Ichi/Rukia y Hitsu/Karin Hitsu/Hina.

Bueno los comentarios son como los besos y abrazos alegran a quien los recibe.


End file.
